


everything he knows

by youcouldmakealife



Series: but always in tandem [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcouldmakealife/pseuds/youcouldmakealife
Summary: Robbie thinks of Matty, apparently friendly with Georgie now. Thinks of him pulling his phone out on his way to meet Craney, texting Georgie with was he always this exhausting?
Georgie replying with Always.





	

After Boston, Robbie kind of revises his locker room etiquette or Georgie etiquette or whatever the fuck. Robbie’s, like — it’s a little late for a new year’s resolution, but it’s kind of like that. Mark it on your calendar: in February Robbie decides he’s going to play nice. Maybe more chilly polite than nice, actually, but definitely in the ‘if you don’t have anything nice to say, don’t say anything at all’. Which basically means a vow of silence around Georgie, but whatever.

Robbie’s been mostly avoiding Georgie since David’s birthday anyway, which has been a mixed success, since it’s not exactly possible a lot of the time. Obviously practice and games are right out, though he can manage to shut shit off, compartmentalize, and just play. On the bench is mostly the same, at least when play’s going, since Robbie stays focused on that, though sitting pressed knee to knee against Georgie is a special kind of torture, especially during stoppages in play, when he can’t just shut it out. Sitting a stall away is fucking awful, but. 

Robbie’s dealing. It’s a whole three step thing: ignore Georgie if he can, be professional if it’s about hockey, be bitingly polite otherwise, because there was something about seeing the Dineens, all loving and supportive, and thinking of Georgie going ‘yeah so Robbie turned the whole team against me’. Imagining what they’d think of him, hearing that. Wondering if Georgie told them and they were nice anyway, because they’re just that kind of family, or if Georgie didn’t tell them, because — what? Georgie used to spend an hour on the phone with his mom every week, there’s no way she doesn’t know unless Georgie made a point not to tell her, and Robbie can’t think of a single reason he’d do that. Last time Georgie kept a secret from his mother it was about _them_ , and he felt like crap about it the whole, like, three weeks before he cracked.

Robbie’s polite thing seems to have an effect pretty instantly, because the guys are definitely letting Georgie in more. Robbie would like to think that’s just time or whatever, that they’re used to him now, but the Caps tend to hold out open arms for every new guy, so it’s more likely that Quincy was right and Robbie alienated Georgie from the team, that since he’s stopped snapping at him in the room, the guys are less hesitant to hang out with Georgie. It wasn’t like Robbie did it on purpose or anything. Or. It wasn’t _the_ purpose. Robbie’s not that big a dick. Still. It’s definitely an undeniable trend.

Matty’s one of the first guys to properly embrace Georgie as a member of the team, even invites him over to his and Wheels for a gaming sesh, thankfully on a day Robbie was busy dragging Chaps from Smithsonian to Smithsonian. Robbie would feel a little betrayed, but that’s just the kind of guy Matty is, nice to everyone. 

He finds out from Matty first, since he was planning on swinging by on his way back, as he had it on good authority it was the rare “Wheels Makes Dinner” Event. Wheels doesn’t bother showing off the skillz very often, but whenever he does it’s a capital E Event and Robbie tries not to miss it. 

Thankfully he texts Matty to confirm Wheels is actually making food before he swings by since he gets back _he is but georgie’s here?_.

The question mark is a good touch. The question mark is an unspoken ‘so you’re not coming, right?’ which Robbie immediately proves correct by announcing sudden exhaustion. He doesn’t think Matty buys it, but he doesn’t comment, because he’s good people.

Wheels confirms the gaming aspect during pregame in Toronto two days later, says, “I think Georgie might actually give you a run for your money in Super Smash Bros.”

“I taught him everything he knows,” Robbie says thoughtlessly. He realizes his mistake when Wheels gives him an odd look, then regrets everything. Ever. Especially Georgie and everything he may or may not have taught him.

“Robbie,” Wheels says, the look on his face morphing into ‘I’m gonna ask about it’.

“I need to talk to Georgie about defensive zone face-offs,” Robbie blurts out, which is a successful escape because Wheels isn’t going to ask in front of Georgie, but is a terrible escape because Georgie. 

Georgie looks almost theatrically surprised that Robbie’s talking to him on his own volition, which would get Robbie’s back up more if it wasn’t admittedly a very rare event. His back’s still up, though it’s a little better once Georgie’s surprise is overtaken by the focused look he always gets talking about plays, like he’s sketching them out in his head, and also because Robbie gets a chance to bitch him out, because he’s playing them like neutral zone ones, cheating up, and they’ve lucked out so far, but they’re going to get their asses caught out if he keeps it up.

“I’ll keep an eye on it,” Georgie says. “Thanks for pointing it out.”

“No worries,” Robbie says, and vaguely marvels at the fact that he didn’t want to punch Georgie once during that conversation.

In the third period Georgie does the _exact thing_ he told Robbie he would keep an eye on, they _do_ get caught out, and the fucking Leafs tie the game. The _Leafs_. The Caps win it in OT, but _fuck_.

Robbie desperately wants to explode at Georgie after, but the visitor’s room is small and the media’s on its way, and Quincy would sure as shit frown on Robbie bawling Georgie out in front of the whole room. He hopes Coach does, but he doesn’t, really, has a mild little comment like Georgie’s forgiven for almost losing the game just because he scored in OT, oh, slate’s all cleared then, no worries, let’s all hug it the fuck out.

“And I fucking _told_ him,” Robbie says. 

Some of the guys have gone out, but Toronto’s the kind of city to get noticed in, not chill with some drinks, and honestly Robbie’s wound up enough that drinking sounds like a bad idea, especially if Georgie’s there. Last thing he needs is to avoid the locker room blowup just to do it in front of a bunch of people recording it on their phones or what the fuck ever. His room seems like the safest place to vent.

“I know,” Matty says. “You told me. Like five times.”

“Well maybe I should have told him five times so he wouldn’t fuck the game up for us,” Robbie says.

“He scored the OT winner, Robbie,” Matty says.

“Oh, so that makes it all fine then?” Robbie asks.

“It makes it something you wouldn’t be calling _anyone else_ out on,” Matty says.

Robbie clenches his jaw. “But I fucking _told_ him,” he says.

“I’m going out,” Matty says. 

“Where?” Robbie says.

“Meeting Devon,” Matty says.

“Can I come?” Robbie asks.

“No,” Matty says flatly.

“Come on,” Robbie says, “You’re just going to—” 

“I can’t deal with you right now, Robbie,” Matty says, sounding tired.

Robbie’s — it’s far from the first time he’s heard that, not even the first time he heard that from Matty, who had to adjust to them living together, rookie year, but.

“Okay,” Robbie mumbles.

“Sorry,” Matty says, then lays a hand on Robbie’s shoulder he has to work not to shrug off. “I just need a little space right now.”

“Don’t bother making—” Robbie says.

“You’re so _angry_ lately,” Matty says. “Do you even know why you are?”

“Yes,” Robbie snaps.

“Want to share?” Matty asks.

“No,” Robbie says.

“Okay,” Matty says. “I’ll see you later.”

Robbie flops onto his bed after Matty leaves, thinks, for a moment, of turning the deadbolt, letting him sleep with Crane if he wants _space_ so fucking bad, but the thought slides away as soon as it comes. At this rate everyone’s going to be sick of him, and he wants to blame it on Georgie, but like. Hearing his mamma here: “You can’t control what happens, but you can control how you react to it.” He always thought it was a crock of shit, still kind of does, because maybe that’s true of people who can bottle up their feelings or whatever, but you can’t just _stop_ hurting. It seems like the kind of saying Matty would like, though. The kind he’d say, all homespun wisdom, wise beyond his years shit.

Robbie thinks of Matty, apparently friendly with Georgie now. Thinks of him pulling his phone out on his way to meet Craney, texting Georgie with _was he always this exhausting?_

Georgie replying with _Always_.

*

So like. Getting the thing you’ve wanted for forever? Is amazing. Not that Georgie is a thing. Georgie is not a thing. Georgie is a living, breathing force of fucking nature, and Robbie basically has wandered around for days in a stupid haze marveling at his fortune. Robbie’s not, like, writing ‘Robbie Dineen’ in his notebooks or anything, but that’s mostly because he’d keep Lombardi, obviously.

What Robbie is planning on doing is making sure his boyfriend (his boyfriend!) of like, less than a week, who’s counting, has the best fucking birthday ever.

“I don’t really want to go out,” Georgie tells him the morning of, which is blasphemy. It’s blasphemy.

“That is blasphemy,” Robbie tells him.

“I’d really prefer to stick around with you, honestly?” Georgie says. “Hang out, watch a movie, have a couple of drinks, maybe—”

“Get epically laid?” Robbie asks. “Because that part’s non-optional.” Not that Georgie didn’t get laid last night, but Robbie has plans. Epic plans.

“Good to know,” Georgie says.

“Like I’d fail a bro,” Robbie says.

Georgie kisses his forehead, which undermines the bro thing but makes Robbie smile.

“Let me take you out for dinner at least,” Robbie bargains.

“Deal,” Georgie says. “Mandatory footsie under the table?”

“Obviously,” Robbie says, then, “Wait. How long were you flirting with me before I noticed?”

“You never noticed,” Georgie says. “I had to _kiss_ you before you noticed.”

“Avoiding the question,” Robbie says.

“Toward the end of freshman year?” Georgie says.

“I’m _so dumb_ ,” Robbie says.

“You’re not dumb,” Georgie says.

“Wait,” Robbie says. “ _You’re_ so dumb.”

“Why am _I_ dumb?” Georgie asks.

“You knew I liked you and you still didn’t do anything,” Robbie says. “I had no idea. So you’re dumb.”

“That is terrible logic,” Georgie says. “Also it’s kind of terrifying to take that step with your best friend, even if you’re pretty sure. Like, what if it goes bad?”

“Yeah,” Robbie says. He hasn’t been terrified, but that’s mostly because he’s just felt, like, warm sunshine-y. Some cliched in love bullshit. He’s gross as hell right now, no shame. Like he’s literally playing with Georgie’s fingers like they’re the most fascinating thing in the world, because for him they _are_. “I feel you. Thanks for being brave or whatever.”

“You’re welcome or whatever,” Georgie says.

Robbie slips out of Georgie’s room after double-checking the hall, gets dressed in his own before he meets Georgie for breakfast. Georgie doesn’t have class until eleven, but he walks Robbie to his class anyway, says he needs the air, like it isn’t fucking snowing out.

“You’re not supposed to be the one doing nice things on your birthday,” Robbie says once they get there. “FYI.”

Georgie flicks the pom-pom on Robbie’s hat, like a substitute for what they can’t do in public. “I can be as nice as I want,” Georgie says. “You’re not the boss of me.”

“Your form of rebellion is so lame,” Robbie says. “I’ll come by your room around seven for dinner?”

“Yeah,” Georgie says, then flicks the pom pom once more for good measure.

Dinner’s good, a kind of upscale place Robbie’s been with his parents but not Georgie because it’s not exactly in his budget. He’s got Christmas money leftover, though, and if Georgie’s going to insist on a boring-ass birthday, then Robbie’s going to make sure it’s the good kind of boring-ass.

The night kind of follows that vein, is basically just a typical Robbie and Georgie night. They chill, watch a movie, have a couple of drinks — wine tonight because they’re classy like that — get distracted from the movie and miss half of it because they’re busy making out — okay, that one’s new and Robbie appreciates the fuck out of it — 

It goes a little bit off the typical beaten path when Robbie brandishes a bottle of lube like a weapon though.

“Where did that even come from?” Georgie asks. “There is no way that fit in your pockets.”

“I hid it yesterday,” Robbie says.

“Sneaky,” Georgie says approvingly.

“So?” Robbie asks.

“So?” Georgie repeats, raising his eyebrows.

Robbie rolls his eyes. “Wanna do me?”

“You’re so fucking romantic,” Georgie says, which is not a no.

It’s Robbie’s first time, though he doesn’t tell Georgie that until after. It’s not like — penetration as virginity is fucking stupid, especially in the context of his life. Robbie’s a firm believer in like ‘someone got you off, there’s your virginity’, in which case, sixteen, thanks. But no one’s ever fucked him before. With Francis they were mostly cool with hands and mouths with maybe the occasional fingers, with hookups, well — that’s a little intensive for a hookup. Robbie just hasn’t been overly interested in doing it. Of course, Robbie’s imagined Georgie fucking him for like — as long as he’s known him, so. Consider him interested. 

Either Georgie had a feeling or he’s just sweet, because he’s careful the whole time, more careful than Robbie needs, fingers him until his nerves are singing and then sinks in so slow Robbie’s half tempted to take control so Georgie is finally _in_ him. 

Georgie’s sweet. Robbie already said that, but Georgie’s so sweet, leaving open mouthed kisses against Robbie’s neck, jaw, cheek, tangling their fingers, breath an uneven caress against his skin. Robbie doesn’t think he’s ever felt as loved as he does, right then. As cherished.

“So that was pretty good,” Robbie says, after Georgie’s disposed of the condom and he’s caught his breath.

Georgie laughs. “Glad I passed.”

“Have you done that before?” Robbie asks.

“Anal sex?” Georgie asks, with this kind of inflection that tells Robbie the answer right there. He shouldn’t feel disappointed by the answer. It’s stupid to.

“With a guy,” Robbie says.

“No,” Georgie says, and it’s equally stupid, how much Robbie likes that answer.

“You taken it?” Robbie asks.

“Nope,” Georgie says.

“You interested?” Robbie asks.

“With you, yeah,” Georgie says, and there’s something in Robbie that just — the two of them trying things out, trying them together — 

“Cool,” Robbie says.

“Cool,” Georgie echoes, with this little quirk at the corner of his mouth Robbie wants to kiss.

“I don’t want this to be like all your other relationships,” Robbie says instead, and is immediately mad at himself for his timing. Happy birthday, Georgie, dinner and movie and sex followed by a relationship talk!

“It won’t be,” Georgie says. “It already isn’t, there’s no way you don’t realize that.”

“No fucking the first available chick when I’m not around?” Robbie asks, because apparently he’s just going to keep digging that hole.

He’s afraid Georgie’s going to get mad, but he just laughs. “When are you not around, babe?” he asks.

“Point,” Robbie says.

Georgie’s mouth quirks again, and this time Robbie kisses the quirk before he can say any other stupid things.

“Happy birthday,” Robbie says.

“Best I’ve had,” Georgie says.

“Super exciting day,” Robbie says. “Classes, dinner, oh a _movie_.”

“Getting epically laid,” Georgie says.

“Well, it was pretty epic of me,” Robbie agrees.

Georgie laughs. “Thank you,” 

“Any time,” Robbie says. “Well, I mean, the epic laying, except not the day before games, probably, and the whole birthday thing is a once every three-hundred and sixty-five days thing only, so—”

“Shut up,” Georgie says fondly.

“Make me,” Robbie says, and counts on Georgie to follow through.


End file.
